Quand le jour se lève
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Séquelle d'une nuit sur la route. Heero se rend à l'hôpital pour tirer les choses au clair. Va t'il obtenir des réponses ?


_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient. _

_Commentaire : Et bien, voila, j'ai écrit une suite à "Une nuit sur la route". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Merci à Noan, Catirella, Iroko, Xiao-Mai, Calamithy, tama, Tsuki-no-Shinigami, Hisokaren, ilham, sariad, Dyneen, lysanea et marnie 02 pour leurs reviews. Je sais, j'en oublie une, mais celle-ci ne compte pas car les mauvais plaisants ne me semble pas dignes d'intérêt._

_Merci à Aiyuana qui semble avoir aimé mais n'a pas laissé de review._

_Merci aussi à ceux qui ont simplement lu._

_Bonne lecture._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Quand le jour se lève**

Heero Yuy gare son camion sur un parking en face de l'hôpital. Il pose un regard froid sur l'endroit dont il a obtenu l'adresse du propriétaire du restaurant. Le petit hôpital semble agréable avec sa façade de briques rouges, son petit parc verdoyant et le petit cours d'eau qui serpente à côté.

Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait dans cet endroit.

Il n'a rien à faire de celui qui se trouve dans cet établissement.

Il ne croit ni aux fantômes ni aux manifestations surnaturelles.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là.

S'il a rêvé ou si ce qu'il croit avoir vécu s'est vraiment produit.

Il a besoin de savoir.

De vérifier que l'homme qui repose dans l'une de ces chambres est bien celui qu'il a vu.

S'assurer qu'il existe vraiment.

"Peut être que je pourrais oublier cette nuit après l'avoir vu."

Cela fait près de quinze jours qu'il a vécu cette nuit étrange, cette expérience si troublante.

Quinze jours qu'il se remémore la douceur de la peau du natté sous ses doigts. La façon dont son corps souple se pressait contre le sien.

Quinze jours qu'il essaye d'oublier.

Quinze jours qu'il n'y parvient pas.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et ouvre la portière, saute à terre, referme son camion et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et noirs lève les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

- Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous renseigner ?

- Je crois que oui. Je voudrais voir Duo Maxwell.

La jeune femme ouvre de grands yeux.

- Vous connaissez Duo ?

Heero se sent soudain furieusement mal à l'aise. Que répondre à cette question ?

- Et bien, pas exactement... enfin, je n'en suis pas tout à fait certain.

La jeune femme lui sourit plus largement encore.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends. Vous êtes un de ceux qu'il a aidé et vous venez le remercier. Vous n'êtes pas le premier. Premier étage, chambre 121.

- Et bien... merci. Marmonne Heero en se dirgeant vers l'escalier.

Il n'est pas très heureux de ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

"Ainsi, il a aidé d'autres personnes... je me demande s'il procède toujours de la même façon."

Il gravit l'escalier aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettent de le faire. Il cherche du regard la porte de la chambre 121. Elle se trouve non loin de lui. Il ne lui faut que quelques pas pour l'atteindre.

La main sur la poignée il marque un temps d'hésitation.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?"

Il a la tentation de faire demi tour mais il a fait un trop long détour sur son parcours pour renoncer et finit par ouvrir la porte.

La chambre est petite, avec un seul lit en son centre dans lequel repose un jeune homme immobile.

Heero referme la porte, s'avance lentement et observe attentivement celui qu'il est venu voir.

Il en a un coup au coeur.

L'homme inconscient est bien celui qui s'est réfugié dans son camion un soir de pluie.

Il reconnaît la longue chevelure châtain. Le nez un peu retroussé et la peau si claire.

- Alors, c'est bien toi... je ne comprends pas... qui es tu ?

Il n'obtient pas de réponse et serre les poings.

- Comment fais tu ? J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais avec moi cette nuit là...

Toujours le silence.

- Mais ce n'était pas possible ! tu ne pouvais pas être avec moi ! Tu es dans le coma !

Le silence, si total qu'il en est oppressant.

- Alors, ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Une chimère ?

Pas même un murmure ni un soupir.

- Cela t'amuse peut être de jouer les fantômes ? S'emporte Heero.

Il aimerait que l'autre ouvre les yeux.

- Tu fais cela avec tous ceux que tu aide ?

Qu'il lui dise que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Tu en profite à chaque fois pour t'envoyer en l'air ?

Qu'il a été le seul.

- C'est ton truc pour passer le temps ?

Qu'avec lui c'était différent.

- Tu aimes tant baiser ?

Qu'il n'était pas un parmi d'autres.

- Réponds moi !

Juste un coup d'une nuit.

- Je t'en prie...

Sans importance aucune.

- Je veux savoir.

Mais il n'y a que le silence pour lui répondre.

Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Une amertume grandissante.

Puis la colère.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! Tu n'avais pas la moindre intention de descendre de mon véhicule.

Jamais le silence n'a été si pénible pour lui.

- Tu m'as manipulé !

Le bruit régulier des moniteurs change de rythme, les tracés deviennent plus chaotiques mais Heero ne se rend compte de rien tant sa colère est grande.

- Et moi, comme un idiot je n'ai rien vu !

Le visage du jeune homme inconscient se crispe douloureusement. Ses paupières se plissent.

Heero qui lui tournait le dos lui fait face à nouveau et les mots qu'il allait prononcer s'étranglent dans sa gorge.

Le natté a toujours les yeux clos mais des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

Heero a soudain honte de lui.

Il baisse les yeux, toute colère envollée.

- Je...

Au même instant un infirmier fait son entrée et repousse Heero dans le couloir avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Heero en reste interdit. Sa surprise passée il se dirige vers l'escalier et commence à descendre. Il regagne son camion et s'installe sur son siège.

Il n'est pas très fier de lui.

Il ne sait plus que faire. Il voudrait retourner mais il devine que ce n'est pas possible. Après ce qu'il vient de faire, on ne le laissera sans doute pas entrer de nouveau.

Il soupire. Il a du mal à croire qu'il vient vraiment de crier sur un homme dans le coma depuis des mois. De lui faire une scène.

Un regard à l'horloge lui apprend qu'il est déjà tard. Il ne peut plus rester, même s'il n'a aucune envie de repartir.

Il met le contact et lance son véhicule sur la route. Il a perdu assez de temps en faisant ce détour et cette visite. Il doit maintenant tout faire pour rattraper son retard en restant dans les limites légales.

Au soir il gare son camion sur l'aire d'un hôtel et prend une chambre. Il se sent épuisé mais il n'a pas vraiment sommeil. Il se couche tout habillé sur son lit et ferme les yeux.

- Tu devrais aller manger un morceau. Le restau de gauche est correct. Même s'il ne paye pas de mine. Déclare une voix douce.

Heero rouvre les yeux et se redresse.

Il pensait avoir fermé sa porte à clef.

Mais quelqu'un est assis dans le fauteuil en face de son lit.

Des yeux violets sont rivés sur lui.

- Duo ?

- C'était sympa de venir me voir. J'ai apprécié. Enfin, au début.

- C'est encore un rêve ?

Duo penche la tête sur le côté.

- Non. Pas vraiment.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe. Tout ce que je sais c'est que d'habitude, quand une personne est sur le point de mettre sa vie en danger la nuit, je peux la rejoindre pour lui venir en aide.

- Je ne suis pas en danger il me semble.

- Non, en effet. mais toi, c'est différent.

Heero sent son rythme cardiaque accélérer.

- Différent ?

Duo se lève et Heero en fait autant. Le natté tend la main et la pose sur la poitrine de son vis à vis.

- C'est comme si un lien s'était noué entre nous.

Les yeux violets sont sérieux et Heero se sent mieux.

- Et pour répondre à tes accusations de ce matin, tu avais tort. Tu es le seul avec qui je sois allé aussi loin. Je ne suis ni un obsédé ni un prostitué. J'aurais voulu...

La silhouette du natté se fait moins nette. Il laisse retomber sa main.

- Duo ? Que se passe t'il ? s'inquiète Heero.

- Je ne sais pas... je me sens bizarre...

Sous les yeux du métis la silhouette en face de lui devient de plus en plus transparente.

- J'aurais voulu te dire... que... que tu...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il disparaît d'un seul coup laissant Heero au comble de l'inquiétude. Le métis fixe quelques secondes l'endroit où se tenait le natté puis n'y tient plus. Il se précipite sur son téléphone et compose fièvreusement le numéro de son meilleur ami.

- Trowa, tu es de service ce soir ?

- Non. Pourquoi, tu as un problème ?

- J'ai besoin qu'on me remplaces au plus vite, tu peux me trouver quelqu'un ?

- Où te trouves tu ?

Heero lui indique l'adresse et entend son ami soupirer.

- Tu as de la chance, Luis crèche tout près. Je vais lui téléphoner, il ne refuse jamais un remplacement. Il devrait être chez toi dans une heure au plus tard.

- Dis lui que j'aurais besoin de sa voiture.

- Compris. Mais il faudra m'expliquer...

- Dès que j'en saurais plus moi même. Le coupe Heero.

- Je vois.

Trente minutes plus tard le nommé Luis est devant le motel avec une petite voiture de sport dont la vue fait sourire Heero.

"Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin."

L'échange des clefs et des divers documents se fait en quelques minutes. Luis ne pose pas de questions, trop content de récupérer une course suplémentaire. Il ne fait pas non plus de difficulté à laisser Heero utiliser sa voiture.

Heero saute presque sur le siège conducteur, claque la portière, boucle sa ceinture d'une main impatiente et met le contact. Moins d'une minute plus tard le moteur de la petite voiture rugit et elle s'élance sur la route;

En conducteur chevronné Heero est capable de tirer le meilleur de n'importe quel véhicule. Il n'avait pas six ans lorsque son père lui laissa tenir le volant pour la première fois. Et avant même d'avoir trois ans il accomplissait de petites courses assis sur les genoux paternels. A douze ans il avait déjà tenu les volants de tous les camions de l'entreprise et savait à la perfection de quoi étaient capables les moteurs.

Puis il avait grandi et sa passion première pour les puissants engins avait fini par s'émousser et disparaître. S'il lui arrivait encore de contempler avec plaisir un chassis rutilant il n'éprouvait plus le désir de conduire.

Ce n'était pas sa voie, il l'avait si souvent entendu dire à son père qu'il avait fini par le croire.

Tout ce qu'il avait appris durant son enfance n'avait été qu'un agréable passe temps. Une sorte de jeu. Lui était destiné à des travaux bien plus importants.

Il n'avait plus touché un volant que pour se rendre chez des amis ou des clients.

Il n'était plus monté dans un camion non plus.

Jusqu'au jour ou un chauffeur avait manqué à l'appel et où il avait ressenti le besoin impérieux de le remplacer.

Dès qu'il avait pris place derrière le volant il avait su.

Qu'il était à sa vraie place.

Il s'était senti bien.

Comme il se sent bien en cet instant précis.

Malgré la sourde inquiétude au fond de son coeur.

Il aime tenir un volant.

Il aime sentir les vibrations, entendre le moteur lui parler, lui dire à quel moment il doit changer de vitesse, à quel moment il peut ralentir ou accélerer.

Il aime cette sensation de liberté et de contrôle total.

Cette impression grisante de force maîtrisée.

Chaque accélération, chaque freinage est un moment de pur plaisir.

Il est heureux.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres en est la preuve.

Il est trois heures du matin, les routes sont désertes et il peut lancer la voiture au maximum de ses possiblités. Il ne ralentit qu'à l'approche des zones d'habitations. Vouloir gagner du temps ne l'autorise pas à risquer la vie d'autrui. Il en fait autant lorsqu'il croise ou double un autre véhicule. La sécurité avant tout.

A sept heures il a déjà parcouru une bonne part du trajet, dévoré la majeure partie de la distance qui le sépare de Duo. Il a aussi ralenti sa vitesse. Il commence à y avoir des gens sur la route et il ne veut pas causer d'accidents.

Sa crainte est revenue en force.

Pourquoi Duo avait il si vite disparu ? Lui était il arrivé quelque chose ?

"Et... s'il était... mort..."

Cette idée le terrifie.

Il ne veut pas l'accepter.

Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer.

Ils avaient tant à se dire.

Tant de choses à découvrir.

Ils avaient tant de choses à vivre.

Ensembles.

Tant de choses à faire.

Duo avait son âge.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Pas si tôt.

Pas alors qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

Les lèvres d'Heero se mettent à trembler.

Il se retient d'accélérer à nouveau.

Il voudrait être déjà rendu.

Savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Comment va Duo.

Huit heures sonnent lorsqu'il arrive en vue de l'hôpital.

A nouveau il gare son véhicule, en descend et s'avance vers l'entrée.

Son coeur bat trop fort dans sa poitrine.

Il n'y a personne à l'accueil. Il en profite pour gravir l'escalier sans attendre qu'une personne ne vienne.

Il ouvre la porte de la chambre 121 en retenant son souffle.

Le lit est vide.

Il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil et cache son visage entre ses mains.

Il a envie de pleurer.

"Pourquoi !"

Il se sent vide.

Coupable de vivre.

De respirer.

Il est arrivé trop tard.

Il ne pourra pas même le revoir une dernière fois.

Lui demander pardon.

Revoir son sourire.

- Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demande une voix inquiète.

Il redresse la tête avec effort.

Une jeune aide soignante se tient devant lui, l'air soucieux.

- Oui. Se force t'il à dire.

Il a sans doute été convaincant car elle se détourne et entreprend de changer les draps du lit.

La voir faire lui cause un petit pincement au coeur.

Il n'y a que quelques heures que Duo s'en est allé et déjà on prépare la chambre pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais le monde est ainsi fait.

Même si la vie d'une personne cesse, il continue de tourner et le reste des vivants continue à vivre.

Comme lui va devoir le faire.

Malgré sa peine.

Son sentiment de culpabilité.

Ses regrets.

Cette impression de perte.

Il n'a eu que quelques heures pour connaître le natté.

Mais il sait qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais.

Il se lève pour partir lorsque la jeune femme quitte la chambre, ayant fini son travail.

Il n'a plus rien à faire en cet endroit.

Mieux vaut qu'il parte.

Qu'il rentre chez lui.

Pour pleurer sans témoins.

Mais une fois dans le couloir il se fige.

Un infirmier vient vers lui, poussant un fauteuil roulant.

Celui qui s'y trouve assis lui sourit.

Si vivant.

Si beau.

Heero ne peut plus retenir ses larmes.

Le monde avait raison de continuer à tourner.

Tout est encore possible.

Il sourit en retour.

Il laisse passer le fauteuil.

Il a tout son temps désormais.

Toute la vie devant lui.

Toute la vie pour le connaître.

Toute la vie pour l'aimer.

* * *

_Je vous ai fait peur hein ?_

_Hum, d'accord, y'a pas de quoi en être fière._

_Bon, je crois que je vais devoir me résoudre à faire une troisième partie. Il y a encore beaucoup à dire._

_J'espère que vous serez d'accord et que vous me laisserez quelques reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé cette partie et si vous en voulez plus._

_A bientôt j'espère._


End file.
